Broken Picture
by BrainRocketeer
Summary: The story of three dysfunctional families' children and how they are affected. Rated M because the story might contain rape/molestation in future chapters. Possible gerita, franada, hungaryxbelgium and spamano. Sorry if you dislike my depiction of the characters in this fanfic.


**I'm sorry if it's shitty, maybe I'll make a second chapter and so on if this gets any reviews/favorites. Let me know if you liked it! I was listening to a song and started crying and then started writing because I was sad and inspired.**

I do not own hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

* * *

**Families this fanfic follows:**

**Family 1:** Edelstein (further on, Vargas)

**Children:** Lovino & Feliciano (Italy brothers) - **Parents:** Roderich (Austria) and Elizaveta (Hungary)

**Family 2:** Bonnefoy-Kirkland (further on, Williams and Jones)

**Children:** Matthew (Canada) and Alfred (America) - **Parents:** Francis (France) and Athur (England)

**Family 3:** Beilschmidt

**Children:** Gilbert (Prussia) and Ludwig (Germany) - **Parents:** Riley (Belgium) and Natalya (Belarus)

*I made the families up, some of the characters are totally unrelated. I'll later clarify the family background.

* * *

Feliciano and Lovino could hear glasses and vases shattering. Their mother's screams resonating all over the house. Their father's piano was making horrible sounds.

From their room they could hear everything that was going on. Their parents did this every night, when they thought the kids were asleep. Their father's shoes clacking on the floor at a speeding pace. A smash and their mother's angry screams.

A door slammed and they heard the car's motor start running. Feliciano just cried, like he did every night. His older brother tried to be stronger. He tried to tough it all out.

He had to be stronger for his brother.

Their father showed up at the breakfast table bruised that morning.

"You're going to meet some new friends at this... school."

That afternoon as their father drove them to the city downtown

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Feliciano asked innocently.

"Mommy is going to buy a new house" Roderich choked out, trying not to wince from the bruises.

"Why?" Aked Lovi, keeping a stern face.

"Because that way we'll have more space!" Roderich tried to smile, as they arrived at the A Szent Anya orphanage.

"I will come back for you later, ok?"

That was the last thing they ever heard from their parents.

* * *

Arthur spat in Francis' face.

Francis stood up and slapped Arthur so hard he fell to the floor.

They didn't know their kids were awake.

Alfred and Matthew were really young children.

But Alfred was old enough to understand what was going on, unlike his little brother.

Alfred cried in a corner, while Matty watched his parents hidden in the shadows of the hallway. He was scared. They both were.

Alfred and Matthew ran to their bedroom before their parents noticed them there, in part to get away from the noise.

An hour later Arthur showed up.

"Matty, you'll be leaving with your dad for a trip. I'll help you pack."

* * *

That night Gilbert had gotten tired of everything.

He couldn't stand their parent's fights anymore. It had been going on for four years now and it was breaking him apart.

Him and his little brother.

He had packed a suitcase and snuck some money and food while his parents weren't noticing. He had to leave, and take Ludwig with him.

He would break apart if he stayed there.

Gilbert had been walking for two hours with suitcase in hand and brother in back.

They were finally at the train station.

Today he had decided to leave. He had found his mother passed out in the kitchen, beaten senseless by her girlfriend.

Gilbert thought everything had ended when their mother took them and left their father, but apparently they were an unlucky family.

After Riley had left their father everything had been calm for a year. She found a woman and fell in love with her, Ludwig didn't understand at first, but he started to like Natalya a lot. He even started calling her mommy.

Gilbert was happy with how tings were turning out, until Natalya went insane.

She had started yelling at Riley, and then she started cheating on her.

Gilbert thought things could be fixed, until today.

He called the ambulance, left a note and took his things and brother out of that apartment.

Now he was sitting in a bench at the train station, his brother sleeping next to him, waiting for the train to arrive, along with their new life.


End file.
